vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EarthlingnAkumi
Welcome to my talk page! Shoot me a message if you need anything. All messages are archived after 3 months. As an additional note, I may add or add a header above your message if you did not provide one. This is so I can easily keep track of all messages sent to me. (1|) Discord Server Yes. Hmm...#3130 is my Discord tag, and I'm messaging to confirm it as such. Sorry if it took a minute to respond. Stardust1234 (talk) 23:05, January 18, 2019 (UTC) I am Queenlilylove123#5298 Hi! Yes, I am Queenlilylove123 on discord. -BrightStarDC Re: About derivative tabbers Oh yeah, I must have forgot that some categories go into the same tab. Thanks for reminding me about that. I will take notice in the future. Lynnellet (talk) 12:27, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Yes, Welcome to the Stream!#7692 is me Yes, Welcome to the Stream#7692 is me. Discord ��MysticalFluffyArceusStarGOD��(#0608) is me! ^^ yes,that's me Hello Akumi,Yes it's me,Mizaku Best Regards Mizaku#0192 Actually There was one intentionally "aggressive" comment and that was because I was called out and had to respond. Maybe you don't like the tone, but I've always been replying like this, I'm not intentionally rude and I've been ill. So in the last week, I've not been here that much compared to most weeks. And I've been with this system since... 2002/3? Can't remember, I used to be a lot more active. Please highlight whatever the case maybe a number of examples of me being "aggressive". Edit: Also, Thursday and Friday I wasn't even really here, so you've picked the "worst" week to note my behaviour. I was in bed for 36 hours with the flu. I still have it. I don't know what else to say on the matter. 19:42, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :I was not being mean in the first one and basically not insulting nor was rude. The Miku one I'm actually being chilled with. I wrote it as normal and then realised there was more then one meaning so edited to cover my tracks. I was not going to attack them and your overreacting. Sorry Akumi, but your calling me out on something I never did wrong. You got that one COMPLETELY wrong. ¬_¬' :I could explain that I've been wiki editing since Elfwood in 2001... And then explain my entire wiki history from my days of the over keen editor to my current days of being a grmup veteran, but... You won'y want that and honestly I don't want to explain that away. :Look if you don't like me, or my commenting its fine. But either ban me or leave it. I'm not going to scream about the issue, as I'm 35 in 4 days and due to how long I've been wiki editing for, I know the drill, I go aay, come back until the next banment. Then you wait, come back and it keeps going until final ban. All I ask is for a decent explanation that is satisfactory and leave it at that. I've got a lot of editing to do though... So banning me is counterproductive. And unless someone else picks it up, that means if I'm banned it won't get done. Thats all. :Warning me won't change who I am Akumi, because its this wiki system that has basically made me who I am in the first place. Its not I'm refusing to be nice, its that whatever I don't always seems to not taken as nice, even when that Miku example was put up you yourself exampled a misinterpretation of just that. Its fine to not like me for that, I'm not going to cry because you or anyone else doesn't like me. Good grief, I've an adult. :The flower stuff is something else. I just got afraid of Flower's birthday... I can hardly forget her birthday is the 5th of May because I turn 35 on that day. I don't really want to shift through all of that and as I explaied... I wasn't asking for a policement, but instead for a watch. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:05, May 5, 2019 (UTC)